Ceadeus
|ailment = |weakest = |weakness = None |habitats = Underwater Ruin |size = 5837.2 cm |moves = Water Blast |first = (2010) |firstJP = (2009) |last = (2013) |relation = Goldbeard Ceadeus |generation = 3 }} Ceadeus is an extremely large, whale-like Elder Dragon that first appeared in Monster Hunter 3. Ceadeus is the end-game boss in the offline campaign. __TOC__ Physiology Ceadeus' right horn is much thicker than its left and halfway envelops its right eye. It can be broken off and carved twice. Its neck resembles Lagiacrus' hood-like structure, but with a large fur coat underneath. This 'beard' can be broken and its hood and tail scarred. The quest can be taken multiple times, with Ceadeus unable to recover its health between quests. Eventually, once enough damage has been dealt, it will be killed. Abilities Ceadeus is the only offline monster players fight (in Monster Hunter Tri) that is able to inflict Dragonblight, a status effect that decreases affinity for a fixed amount of time before disappearing. Other monsters capable of inflicting this ailment include Deviljho and Alatreon, along with Stygian Zinogre in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, and it is unique to monsters with the dragon element. Behavior The Ceadeus is known to be a rather peaceful creature until provoked. They do not bother humankind unless they feel threatened. Habitat It resides in a series of underwater canyons and ruins deep below Moga Island, but is unable to travel onto land. Game Appearances In-Game Description Breakable Parts Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter 3 |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Source: BradyGames Guide Item Effectiveness Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how ít's calculated), hitzone charts, Ceadeus info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. Battle The battle is separated into two parts: the pursuit of and the final battle with Ceadeus. At the beginning of the quest, a short scene details the monster swimming just outside the hunter's camp before diving down into the cave networks. What the hunter must then do is pursue Ceadeus on its journey and battle it along the way. Ceadeus swims through two areas; the first being a slim canyon, and the second being a canyon opening into a small cylindrical area before tapering off again. Unless angered, its attacks are not aimed primarily at the hunter, as they are mainly flicks of the tail and quick turns. However, it may occasionally attack hunters deliberately in the first two areas, even when not enraged. If Ceadeus' beard is broken, it will begin to swim faster through the first two areas. At the end of the second area, Ceadeus will attack and destroy the rubble blocking the way to its final destination. Upon following Ceadeus through the aquatic canyons the hunter reaches the third and final area. (Note: Within the first two areas in which the hunter follows Ceadeus, the only parts that can be broken are its beard, hood, and tail. Its horns can only be broken in the final stage of the battle.) The final area resembles an underwater arena, with Ceadeus taking up position in the center. A short scene then shows Ceadeus' chest and chin taking on a blue hue, which then turns red as it becomes enraged. At this point Ceadeus attacks more fiercely, ranging from basic Leviathan attacks to its signature move Current Storm in which it sucks in an incredible amount of water and expels it at the hunter. In this area there are also small caverns to hide in for temporary safety. Cha-Cha disappearing upon the completion of Lagiacrus' offline Urgent Quest is due to his discovery of Ceadeus deep beneath Moga Village. While absent, he is attacked by it and barely manages to escape. Once Ceadeus has been driven to the final area and repelled, it will spawn there each time the quest is re-taken, until slain. During the final stage of the battle, the hunter can load and fire two underwater ballistae very similar to the ones used against the Elder Dragon Jhen Mohran. Ammo for them can be obtained by trading with the Argosy Captain, prior to defeating Ceadeus for the first time. Alternatively, it can be collected near both ballistae. Notes Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters